<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last pitch by EndlessFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437734">Last pitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl'>EndlessFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KohaLuna week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, Day 7, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, KohaLuna week, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft Kohaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go Kohaku!” Byakuya and Lillian called from the stands.<br/>“You got this!” Luna joined in<br/>Kohaku got wound up for the pitch. Luna saw the termination in Kohaku’s eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KohaLuna week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last pitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>S o f t</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ok, this was it! The last pitch of the game. The </span>
  <span>batter</span>
  <span> had 2 outs and Kohaku’s team only needed to get this batter out to win. The bases were full and Kohaku’s team was 2 points ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this Kohaku!” Kohaku’s teammates shouted from the ditch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go Kohaku!” Byakuya and Kohaku’s mom, Lillian, called from the stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this!” Kohaku’s girlfriend Luna shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku’s grip around the ball tightened as she got ready to throw. A simple curveball  Kohaku was famous for and the game would be over and her team would be heading to finals </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku lifted up her left leg and pulled back the ball in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now step</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku hit her feet to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, snap the ball!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku let her shoulder swing forward and- her fingers let go almost a half-second too early. It wasn’t much time but that half a second could be the difference between a fastball and a curveball.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait no!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crack!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The batter hit the ball right out of the park. The girl on third base hit home. The girl on second hit home, and so on. Kohaku’s team lost. The other team came out of their ditch to congratulate the </span>
  <span>batter</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We lost-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, good job Kohaku,” Nikki patted her friend on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we lost,” Kohaku pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there is always next year,” Nikki smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku wanted to say something but couldn’t bring her to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Nikki this was your last year on the team.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya good game y’all,” Kohaku’s teammate, Carly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww dang we’re so close,” Another teammate chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one hell of a fastball Kohaku,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, thanks,” Kohaku tried to join in on her team’s spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next year for sure!” They chanted. Even the seniors joined in on the chant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku lent her voice to the chanting voices but it felt like a lie. Why think about next year, when they could have this year…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come on freshmen. Don’t look so down,” Nikki pat Kohaku’s shoulder. “Always next year, and I’ll go to all you grames so you better not lose got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, you better be there,” Kohaku forced a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be so loud you’ll definitely know I’m there,” Nikki commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better Nikki,” Kirisame added in her normal neutral tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku looked at her team and how much they had grown. This was the </span>
  <span>college’s </span>
  <span>first year having a softball team. Kohaku and Nikki help made the team. When they meet the teammate’s everything was a mess. They had experienced and non-experienced people on the team. Kohaku remembers how much Kirisame’s neutral tone used to piss her off before Kohaku got to know her more. The team was counting on her and she messed it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I really screwed up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go Kohaku!” Byakuya and Lillian called from the stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this!” Luna joined in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku got wound up for the pitch. Luna saw the termination in Kohaku’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got this Kohaku.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku pitched the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A fastball! No way-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crack!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s eyes remained fixed on the ball that shoots out of the stadium. Even when the ball was no longer in view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kohaku…,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kohaku you coming? The coach said she’s paying for dinner,” Nikki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I promised my mom and Byakuya I would meet up with them after the game,” Kohaku apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh ok, well see ya at practice?” Nikki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya of course,” Kohaku scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki and Kirisame waved goodbye before turning away to get on the bus. Kohaku got out of the locker room and into the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kohaku!” Kohaku heard Luna’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku turned around and there was Byakuya, Her mom Lillian and Luna waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that was a good game sweetheart,” Lillian praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mom,” Kohaku forced another smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I barely saw the ball,” Byakuya added. “You did great kiddo,” Byakuya pat Kohaku’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And next year we’re going to finals!” Kohaku huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Lillian cheered on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next year you’ll kill it,” Luna smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys,” Kohaku thanked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still feel like going out?” Lillian asked softer this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, mom. I’m so tired I kinda just feel like going home,” Kohaku lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but drive safely ok?” Byakuya told Kohaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will I will,” Kohaku waved off the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Good night,” Lillian pulled Kohaku for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku hugged her mother back before pulling away from the hug. “See ya later,” Kohaku waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but don’t stay up too late,” Byakuya told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geeez Byakuya, she’ll be fine,” Lillian bumped Byakuya with her shoulder. “We’ll see you later hun,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku took Luna’s hand as they walk to Kohaku’s car. “Hey it really was a good game,” Luna tried to cheer Kohaku up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku could tell Luna wasn’t buying her act. “Can you drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My place or ours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it when we get there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Luna ran her thumb over Kohaku’s hand trying to comfort Kohaku.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku was sitting on the couch waiting for the tea bag to flavor the water. Luna was in the bathroom taking off her makeup. Kohaku’s thoughts kept her on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You made the team lose. Nikki’s last year and you made the team lose. They’re talking about you. They’re saying how disappointed they are and-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s voice took Kohaku out of her trance. “Oh umm I-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna sat down next to Kohaku on the couch. “Ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that feeling where…,” Kohaku couldn’t come up with the right words. “Where it feels like you… wish you did better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luna asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you feel like you could’ve done better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling bad about the last pitch?” Luna softly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I just feel like I could’ve done better… I should’ve done better,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did your best right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if I did I could’ve pulled off the curveball. My team was counting on me and I let them down,” Kohaku started to raise her voice out of anger. Kohaku realized she was raising her voice. “I’m sorry Luna.., I just so pissed at myself,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s ok,” Luna rest her hand on Kohaku’s shoulder. “Continue,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much riding on that one pitch and I let everyone down,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did your best. I saw the look in your eye. You were so contracted,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t it feel like it?” Kohaku felt a lump form in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kohaku-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna I should’ve-,” The fuzzy feeling reached Kohaku’s eyes. Kohaku tried to hold in the tears. Her mouth was in a frown and Kohaku felt her eyebrow furrow. “Ahh this is so stupid,” Kohaku’s voice was more cracky than she wanted to show. “Aghh you know?” Luna shifted around on the couch. Luna straddled Kohaku’s lap and swang her arms around Kohaku’s neck. “Ahh, Luna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna pulled Kohaku closer into a hug. “It’s ok. Let it out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku wrapped her arms around Luna’s waist and pulled her closer. “I failed my team,” Kohaku started to tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve done better,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great babe,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I failed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku buried her face into Luna’s shoulder as she talked. Every negative thing Kohaku would say Luna would try to comfort her by telling her the opposite. If Kohaku said she was a failure Luna would tell her how smart she thought she was. Tell her how much she loved her. Tell her how much she valued Kohaku. Kohaku’s tear started to stain Luna’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not good-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Luna pulled away from Kohaku just slightly so she could look into Kohaku’s eyes. “You are move than enough. Don’t ever say you aren’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kohaku, I’ve known you since our junior year, and every day since I’ve known you I always wanted to be like you. So capable,” Luna placed a small kiss on the corners of Kohaku’s lips. “So much confidence in yourself,” Another small kiss. “Strong and all-around amazing,” kiss. “I know you’re strong. I’m here for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku pulled Luna back into a hug. Luna lightly stroked Kohaku’s hair. “Thank you,” Kohaku’s voice whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be ok,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s valentines day and I was going to take you out to this cool restaurant for dinner and everything but I-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me Kohaku,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luan pulled back from Kohaku’s embrace only slightly. Kohaku still had stains on her face of where the tears had run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter right now. If you want to order some sushi and want to watch some anime then that’s fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... ya, but can we stay like this a little longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Luna kissed the top of Kohaku’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Luna,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Kohaku,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been an honor to be able to write for KohaLuna week. Thank you for reading.<br/>___________<br/>Next fanfic: 2/14: Sengen valentines day.<br/>Twitter :@Endlessao3<br/>Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>